Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 5 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 3 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 5 + 7 \times 3 $ $ = 35 + 7 \times 3 $ $ = 35 + 21 $ $ = 56 $